


Wild Girl

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Artemis Swan has a troubling secret, one she hardly understands but a chance encounter in the forest leads her into the waiting arms of her mate.Will Jasper be able to tame this wild girl? Well, they don't call him the God of War for no reason.A tale of love, loss, pain and my personal favourite, lemony content.Jasper/OC





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed wherever the Swan family was involved, trouble seemed to follow. Once again, the tiny town of Forks was buzzing with excitement as gossip and news spread like wildfire, mostly thanks to Mrs Stanley and her daughter.

Another Swan would soon be arriving and joining them.

However, this one was bound to be more interesting than her cousin Bella, who had seemed to be a disappointment to the gossip hungry people of a Forks. The new Swan girl had been expelled from so many schools. She was a trouble maker, exiled by her parents to live with her uncle, a good cop who would straighten her out.

"I heard she got arrested for drugs at her last school." One woman whispered.

"No, she beat a poor kid to a pulp just for looking at her wrong." Her friend whispered back.

Personally, Artemis didn't care what the town thought of her. It would make them fear her and then they'd leave her alone. She only had one purpose here and she wouldn't let old lady gossip distract her from it.

"Just ignore the gossip. I know how it feels." Bella piped up, next to her cousin, driving the red monstrosity of a truck. Glancing at the older brunette, Remy sighed, just nodding at her estranged cousin.

"So, what to do you like to do?" Bella asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation over the loud roar of her truck.

"Hiking, running, going outdoors, that stuff." Remy's silvery smooth accented voice rung out clearly in the car.

Bella wasn't surprised by her answer, the younger girl hadn't stop fidgeting the whole ride, constantly shuffling around in the cabin of her truck. Not to mention her thin tank top revealed well toned arms and a fit body Bella could only dream of achieving.

"What about school, what's your favourite subject?" Bella pried, losing all shyness as curiosity gave way.

"P.E obviously." She muttered. Seeing her older cousin deflate at her sharp answer, she said "I really like maths too. It's like brain work out." She gave an awkward laugh, rubbing her bare arms out of habit. Bella offered a small smile in return, pulling up to her modest home.

True to her word, Alice stood on the porch, bouncing up and down from excitement. Edward stood by his exuberant sister, waving lightly at the newcomer in the truck.

"Cute." Was all Artemis said, before jumping out the truck and grabbing only a small suitcase from behind, as a result of tearing most of her clothes apart. Taking a deep breath in, she got a lungful of freshly fallen rain, dirt and grass, along with the scents of the three people around her.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Artemis Swan-"

"Please, don't, just call me Remy." She hated her full name. It brought up too many memeories she'd rather not talk about. Bella was surprised, sharing a smiliar dislike for her full name, though not as nearly as much as her cousin. The little pixie however, was not completely thrown off, just a little surprised as to not have seen that coming.

"Well, I'm Alice. And I know we're just going to get along great." Surprisingly for Remy, and not so surprisingly for anyone else who knew Alice, the little vampire pulled the taller girl for a hug, her ice cold skin seeping through her thin tank top and contrasting with Artemis' burning skin.

"Wow, you're really warm, have you got a fever?" Remy tensed slightly, not enough for Bella to notice, but enough for vampires with sharp senses to not miss.

"No, just feeling flushed from the journey." She lied smoothly, her heartbeat barely picking up.

"I'm Edward, Alice's older brother and Bella's boyfriend." He stuck out a hand to shake, wanting to feel how warm her skin was, surprised by the strong grip he got and the burning of her skin against his ice cold flesh. It reminded him of the Quiluete shifters.

"Nice meetin' youse, it was all tootin' and hootin' but I'm jet lagged and still running on London Time, nine hours ahead, so yeah. Imma get settled and all." She pushed into the building, making her way upstairs and into an empty room, assuming it was meant for her.

Falling face first, the girl drifted asleep, ignoring the vampires outside talking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis found it funny what the townsfolk were speculating. It was funny at first, some people actually believed she had murdered someone, and while that was pretty cool in a way, the real reason she was in Forks was because Uncle Charlie was the only one left.

The only adult left to become her legal guardian.

But she didn't tell anyone that. Only Bella and her father knew what had happened. But even then, they didn't know what really happened. No one knew that small detail but Artemis herself. She shook of the dark thoughts, pulling the denim jacket she wore closer as she walked the mostly empty streets of the town.

She finally reached the small supermarket and entered, grabbing a basket and heading to the appropriate aisle. She took a moment to look at the limited selection of stationary. She let out an irritated huff, before grabbing the first few things she saw.

The girl at the checkout blinked back at her, slowly checking the items. Finally, what felt like forever, Artemis was back outside, plastic bag hanging from her wrist, both hands in denim pockets as she began the long walk back home.

The air was cold and crisp, snow was about to fall. She could smell the trees from the forest nearby and the slightly salty air from the sea outside of the town. It was a perfect restart from London. While it had been home, the streets were so crowded, the air was so polluted, she felt stuck and cramped in the tiny apartment she shared with her mum.

A sudden horn honking startled her from her thoughts. She looked to the road to see a shiny silver Volvo. There were three distinct figures in the car, the same three from yesterday. She rolled her eyes, but carried on walking silently.

There goes my peaceful walk, she thought bitterly.

"Remy! There you are, you scared me!" Bella exclaimed. She didn't say anything, instead raising a brow questioningly. Why was she so relieved to see her?

"You didn't tell me you were leaving, you didn't leave a note." She explained. 

"Sorry. I'm alive and well, you can go now." She didn't mean to sound rude, she couldn't help it, she hated it when people constantly asked about her whereabouts. They gave her headaches. 

"Come inside, Edward will drive you home. It's freezing outside." Bella encouraged. It was a funny sight for the few people walking about. The Volvo was driving incredibly slow to match Artemis's pace on the pavement, windows rolled down with Bella yelling out like a lunatic.

"No, no he won't, and no it's not." Artemis responded. Bella huffed.

"We're going over to my house, you're free to join us. It'll be fun." Alice piped up. Artemis suddenly stopped, turning to face the people in the car.

"In how many languages do I have to say no for you to get the bloody message?" She snapped. Her eyes, for a second, seemed to glow, the pupils narrowing into slits. Bella missed it because it was so quick, but Alice and Edward were surprised. Artemis sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Sorry I snapped, but please just leave me alone." 

Eventually, they listened to her request and left her alone.

* * *

 

Bella sighed for the millionth time that evening, pulling her fingers from Alice's cold grasp. She but her lip and ran a hand through her long hair.

"I know manicures aren't that bad. What wrong Bella?" Alice asked, watching the human before her pace.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Is just that-"

"Just what?" Alice enquired, even though she knew where this was going.

"Artemis. I worry about her. She's been through so much and she's just completely shutting down from everyone. It reminds me of me-"

"When we left." Alice finished quietly. She got up from her position on the floor, placing a cool hand on Bella's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm so sorry we put you through that. I'd hate to see anyone else go through any similar pain." The little pixie sighed, a small frown marring her delicate features.

"I'd feel more comfortable if someone was keeping an eye on her." Bella's words died down as the pixie besides her made a sharp inhale, her large eyes glossing over. Bella stayed silent and Edward appeared in the room, his eyes boring into his frozen sister. After a moment or two, Alice snapped out of her daze, a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. Jasper's watching over her." Alice assured with her all knowing smile. Edward shrugged at Bella, completely used to Alice hiding her thoughts and visions from him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

My favourite thing about Forks was the forest. It gave me all the space I needed to stretch my muscles, and after a nice long _run_ , I could feel my muscles loosen, and my mood improve. I found myself walking home with a little bounce in my step, not too worried about tomorrow’s school.

It was when the wind suddenly changed and I was down wind that I caught something interesting. It was a sweet smell, completely out of place in the forest. It was laced with something predatory. And worryingly, it was following me.

Of course something had to ruin my good mood, I thought bitterly. I whirled around in its direction, my eyes scanning within the shadows. I held my breath and strained my ears, trying to hear anything. For a moment or two it was deadly silent and I wondered what exactly I was up against.

And finally, my ears caught something. A small ruffle of fabric, caused by the tiniest of movements. My instincts told me to run and I had had a mind to do so. I was sure it was no human. I would’ve caught a heart beat, heavy breathing, but there was nothing.

What stopped me, was a blonde man emerging from the trees, guarded golden eyes watching mine. He walked slowly, hands clearly by his side, no sudden and swift movements, as if to not scare me away. But how? He didn’t smell human, there was no heartbeat, there still wasn’t.

I figured revealing what little information I had would expose me, so I held back and played it off.

“You are following me. Why?” My question hung in the air, and for a moment he didn’t answer, instead eyes boring into mine, curious. He tilted his head slightly, a small smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. 

“This is my territory you’re on. I should be asking the question.” I looked around the forest and looked back at him. He was telling the truth. His golden eyes were completely serious as he regarded me and I, him. 

He really is handsome, I pushed that thought to the back of my head. He was lean, not extremely muscular, but no doubt stronger than me. He had very faint scars on the base of his neck and on his firearms where his sleeves were rolled up. And if that wasn’t a sign to be cautious, then the dominating aura that seemed to roll off him definetly was.

”Well then, I’ll be off.” I felt strange turning my back on him. Everyone knows you never turn your back on your enemy, ever. So I resorted to taking a long trail home, to keep him in my sights, but it seemed he had other ideas.

”You aren’t from here. You’re Bella’s cousin.”

”Do you want a medal? For stating the obvious?” In a couple of strides he was besides me, not at all struggling to keep up with my quick pace, looking at me funnily.

”I’ve been watching you for a while.” 

“Why are you telling me something I already know?” He was being weird and I was trying to get away, but I had the feeling if I began running he would easily catch me. His hand shot up, to lean on a tree behind me, effectively trapping me between his body and the tree.

”You seem to know your way around the woods well. Tell me, what are you?” I pressed my hands on his chest and with a huge amount of force, I pushed him away and he stumbled back.

”Not until you tell me what you are, you unmovable corpse.” My anger was making it hard for me to keep silent. He suddenly appeared in front of me and I chuckled in disbelief, shaking my head. He grabbed my chin, making me look him in the eye and I watched as they slowly turned a dark, into a bottomless black. He drew up hugs other hand and stroked my cheek slowly, his cold fingers a stark contrast to my burning skin.

”You have no idea sweetheart.” He chuckled darkly, stirring something within me.


End file.
